


Mirror Image

by PeroxidePirate



Category: Emelan - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-03
Updated: 2010-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-13 12:19:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeroxidePirate/pseuds/PeroxidePirate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Berenene receives a birthday gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror Image

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Treanz (Katty)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katty/gifts).



Isha Ladyhammer curtsied as she entered the room. “Your majesty, I have something for you.”

The empress looked up from her reports. “Thank you, Isha, but couldn’t it wait until the ball tonight?”

“I think this is something you would rather receive in private.” She held out a flat, oval-shaped item, its face covered with fine white cloth.

“Is that what I think it is? A mirror?” Berenene’s lips curled into a sneer. “Thank you so very much for the reminder of my ever-advancing age.”

Isha laughed. “It’s hardly that kind. I’m sure any one of your courtiers could provide you a standard mirror, along with some poetry to make it clear that the gift is a comliment, not a slight.” She bent to place the mirror on Berenene’s desk, then untied the cloth covering. “This, my dear, is something entirely unique.”

When she saw the surface of the mirror, Berenene almost had to look away: it was so bright, shimmering somewhere between silver and gold.

“Watch,” Isha said. She brought one hand down to the mirror, fingertips grazing its perfectly smooth surface. Berenene could see the reflection of the mage’s fingers, rising up from within to meet her actual hand. But then the shape in the mirror began to change, the fingers growing longer and a number of jeweled rings appearing.

“What-?” she wondered, leaning over to look.

“Give me your hand.” The mage took the empress’s hand and pressed it, palm-down, against the mirror. Now Berenene could see into its depths — and looking back at her was an unfamiliar face. A man, handsome and black-haired, with improbably clear blue eyes.

“Your imperial majesty,” Isha said, “allow me to introduce Duke Roger of Conte.”

“I am very pleased meet you.” The duke’s voice was rich, almost hypnotic.

The empress peered into the mirror. “The pleasure is mine,” she said, hiding her curiosity behind courtly manners.

Roger smiled, eyes darkening with interest of some kind. “I’m certain,” he said, “there will be pleasure enough for us both.”


End file.
